Flying toys which return to the thrower have been known for many years. Perhaps the most famous such flying toy is the modern form of the aboriginal boomerang, although the boomerang served the aborigines as far more than a toy.
The boomerang, however, can only be used in large, open spaces, and requires substantial skills on the part of the thrower before it will accurately return.
More recently, other flying toys which are intended to return to the thrower have been developed. One such flying toy, described as a circular boomerang, is shown is U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,950. Another flying toy, also described as a circular boomerang, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,655. Yet another circular boomerang is shown is U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,164. Still other flying toys are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,082,572, 3,403,910, and 3,955,817. Each of these toys, while designed to fly and return to the thrower, met with varying degrees of success; none provided an ease of throwing combined with relatively reliable return necessary to a successful circular boomerang. Moreover, each of these devices requires a relatively large space in which to be thrown, and cannot be used successfully in a limited area.
Still other flying rings, not designed to return to the thrower, are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,358 and 4,063,382. Of course, the FRISBEE.TM., a flying disk which does not return to the thrower under normal circumstances, is well known.
There has thus been a need for a flight toy capable of being thrown in a small area, and successfully returns to the thrower without significant training or skill.